buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Guardian Fira/Fighters Unite! Chapter 11: Sorin VS Tengu! Demonic Return
CUSTOM CARD WARNING!! (This chapter contains Fan made cards. Anyone who is not a fan of them, please restrain from leaving negative comments about it and either put up with it or do not read this chapter, thank you) Sorin stood opposite Tengu, his cards luminized and ready to fight. It's the final fight of Team Burst VS Team Unknown. The fight had been put off due to a blackout, but now the power was back, the fight could begin. Both Tengu and Sorin had themselves ready to continue what was interrupted, and weren't prepared to go easy for any reason. "I'll take the first turn!", Sorin declared. Tengu simply laughed, and stared at Sorin. Michi was blocking the doorway, in order to prevent Tengu from leaving the Stadium for wahtever reason. Michi was considering to call for backup from the Buddy Police, but didnt believe he had enough evidence to point Tengu as the culprit. Michi came to the Stadium in an attempt to find and apprehend a fighter who had been recuiting others for an unknown purpose, and Tengu was at the top of the suspect list. "ALLLLLRIGHT, I hope you two are ready for the fight now, I know we all are!", The announcer yelled through his microphone. Sorin, Tengu and Michi were all at the back entrance, where Tengu had attempted to flee. Michi had used his mobile phone to stream the fight onto the large screen in the stadium. "Without any more delays, BUDDDDYYYYYYYYY-FIGHT!", The announcer yelled, the audience joining in at the end. SORIN'S MOVE Sorin: Hand; 6. Gauge; 2. Life; 10. Tengu: Hand; 6. Gauge; 2. Life; 10. Sorin felt anxious. He wanted to get the fight over with as soon as possible, but something about Tengu bothered him. He couldnt put his finger on it. "Charge and Draw". Sorin wasnt sure how to start the first turn, his hand was more of a second turn hand, but he couldnt change his mind now. "I call Gummy Slime to my Center", Sorin said. A small pink droplet like creature started bouncing in the center. Sorin could hear a majority of the crowd shout out, "Awwwwww". Sorin tried to ignore it, but didnt do it very well. "Gummy Slime, Attack the Fighter!", Sorin ordered. The creature jumped at Tengu and headbutted him, while Tengu didnt even budge, reducing his life to 8. END OF MOVE. TENGU'S MOVE Sorin: Hand; 5. Gauge; 3. Life; 10. Tengu: Hand; 6. Gauge; 2. Life; 8. "Draw, Charge and Draw". Tengu was speaking rather quietly, making it difficult for Sorin to hear him. "I call Blood Knife, Kimensai to the left and Evil in heart, Yamigitsune to my Center", Tengu claimed. Two pillars of pitch black fire shot up from the Center and Left, spawning two creatures. Kimensai wore battle armor, and a mask that Tengu wore in a similar fashion. Yamigitsune wore a fox mask and a purple robe, which Tengu also wore. Sorin wasn't used to fighting Skull Warriors, as no one at school plays them, preferring Ninjas to Skull Warriors. "I cast a Set Spell, Return to the Underworld", Tengu said, snapping Sorin back to the fight. A glowing ball with an image of the Set Spell appeared next to Tengu. "Kimensai, Attack his Slime", Tengu declared. The warrior jumped for the creature, slicing it in half and dealing 2 Damage from Penetrate. "Yamigitsune, To Darkness", Tengu ordered. A puff of purple smoke emerged from Yamigitsune's mask and engulfed Kimensai, destroying him and Tengu drew 1 Card. "Yamigitsune now attacks you", The fox masked ninja produced a chain from his back and launched it in Sorin's direction, impaling him and dealing 2 Damage. Sorin recoiled backwards, not able to withstand the impact like he thought. END OF MOVE. SORIN'S MOVE Sorin: Hand; 5. Gauge; 3. Life; 6. Tengu: Hand; 5. Gauge; 2. Life; 8. Sorin lost more life than he wanted with that attack, but was ok. He wasnt used to fighting Skull Warriors, but still knew what to expect from them. "Draw, Charge and Draw". Sorin looked over his hand, and then at Tengu. He wasnt sure why Tengus Buddy still hadnt appeared. Sorin knew that Tengu had a Buddy, so why wasnt it appearing? "I Call Dragonblade Wielding Sheila Vanna to the Right, another Gummy Slime to the Left and I Equip myself with Brave Equipment, Glory Seeker!", Sorin made his move, calling another slime and a swordsman wielding a sword almost bigger than himself. Sorin himself, was equipped with a sword and shield, and he took the Center position. "Since I have a Dungeon Enemy on my field, Sheila Vanna gets and extra 2 Critical, and because I now classify as an Adventurer, He gains the ability to Penetrate. With that, he attacks Yamigitsune!". The warrior lifted his sword and ran for Yamigitsune. The fox ninja attempted to dodge but couldnt move quickly enough. Sheila Vanna grabbed Yamigitsune's cloak and yelled, "Where do you think YOUR going?", before slashing at him, destroying him. Sheila Vanna then turned and landed next to Tengu, and slashed again, dealing 3 damage. Tengu still didnt react. Sheila Vanna then turned to head back to his spot, "Cast", Tengu announced. A ghostly image of Yamigitsune appeared and shot towards Gummy Slime, destroying it. Sorin gritted his teeth, figuring out the card, Demon Way, Geppakugiri. Sheila Vanna jumped back to his spot while Sorin ran for Tengu, "I attack you with Glory Seeker!". Tengu didnt react in the slightest, raised his hand and declared, "Cast, Art of Body Replacement". Sorin sliced through Tengu, who vanished in a flurry of flower petals and reappeared a little further down the hall and walked back to his spot. END OF MOVE. TENGU'S MOVE Sorin: Hand; 2. Gauge; 4. Life; 6. Tengu: Hand; 3. Gauge; 2. Life; 5. Tengu started his move very calmly, not caring about any damage dealt to him from Sorins attacks. "Draw, Charge and Draw". Tengu wasted no time, and made his move. "I call Evil in Heart, Yamigitsune to the right, and Sea Splitting Irukamaru to my Center, and I'll use Return to the Underworld's skill to call back Kimensai from the drop zone". Sorin stepped back, preparing for the assault. "Kimensai, attack the fighter", Tengu ordered, pointing at Sorin as Kimensai ran for him. Kimensai pulled back his blade and swiped at Sorin, who raised his hand and yelled, "Cast, Divine Protection of Shalsana!". A beam of light shone over Sorin, and Kimensai's blade bounced off. Sorin's life counter also Increased by 1 while Kimensai jumped back to his spot. " Irukamaru attacks as well". The imp like creature produced a blade of water from several small pouchs on him and swiped it at Sorin, reducing his life to 5. "To Darkness", Tengu quietly mentioned, as Yamigitsune sent another cloud of purple smoke to envelop Irukamaru, destroying him and allowing Tengu to draw another card. "Now, Yamigitsune attacks you". The fox spirit leapt for Sorin, and fired his chain towards him, reducing him to 3. Sorin fell back from the chain hitting him. The fights within the Stadium were more intense than outside, and Sorin was starting to realise how much he needs to be careful. Suddenly, Kimensai burst into a flurry of cards, destroying himself. END OF MOVE. SORIN'S MOVE Sorin: Hand; 1. Gauge; 3. Life; 3. Tengu: Hand; 3. Gauge; 1. Life; 5. Sorin stood back up and started his turn. "Draw, Charge and Draw". Sorin smiled at the cards, knowing he had a new chance. "I Buddy Call to my right, Fledgling Warrior, Ocker Glaser!", Sorin declared. Ocker drew his sword and jumped into the right spot on the field, granting Sorin another Life. "Now I cast, Oracle of Tubal!". Sorin threw the card into the air and it came back down as 3 new cards. Sorin then looked towards Tengu's side of the field. He knew that Tengu would most likely just resurrect Yamigitsune if he was destroyed, and he had 3 possible Counters to stop him from doing so. But he had no other option, and went for the attack, "Ocker and Vanna, go get Yamigitsune!". Ocker pulled his sword back and ran for the masked warrior, with Vanna in tow. Yamigitsune fired bolts of purple energy back at Ocker, but missed all of them. Vanna then came up behind Ocker and slashed at Yamigitsune, who disappeared into a burst of cards, dealing 2 damage from their Penetrate skills. "I'm up next!", Sorin yelled as he ran for Tengu and swiped at him, but he disappeared in a shower of flower petals again, "Art of Body Replacement". Tengu ended up behind Sorin, and chuckled. Sorin quickly made his way back to his spot, as the turn passed over to Tengu. END OF MOVE. TENGU'S MOVE Sorin: Hand; 3. Gauge; 4. Life; 4. Tengu: Hand; 2. Gauge; 1. Life; 3. Tengu was in a bad spot, but not one he couldn't come back from. "Draw, Charge and Draw". He quietly chuckled to himself. Sorin's felt a chill in the air, a feeling of uncertainty slowly creeping on him and reminding him that he could still lose if he wasn't careful. Tengu pointed at Return to the Underworld and said, "I use the power of my set spell to resurrect Irukamaru to my right, then I call Kimensai to my left". Both monsters materialized on the field, Irukamaru grinned at Sorin while Kimensai simply pointed his blade at him. "I now sacrifice both of them", Tengu claimed. Both of the demons vanished into a flurry of cards while Tengu raised a card from his hand. "I call to the Center, Diviner of Desires, Izanami". Tengu threw the card into the center and it slowly materialized. The shape of a woman started to form, except her hands and feet looked much thinner than a normal woman. A white light burst off of the card and she gained shape. Izanami was a young looking woman, wearing a white and red kimono. Her hands and feet were in fact not thin, but were skeletal. Her black and white hair waved back and forth in the wind and she opened her eyes, staring at Sorin. Sorin was confused. He had never heard of this card before and had no idea what she was capable of. Tengu then picked up the last card in his hand and declared, "I cast Scroll of Foresight". Like Oracle of Tubal, the card flew into the air, and came down as 3 new cards. "I now call Yamigitsune to my left", Tengu said. Once again, the fox masked warrior appeared on the field, chuckling away. "I also call Blood Knife, Kimensai to my right", once again, the masked figure who Tengu had copied the appearance of arrived on the field. "Now Kimensai, attack the fighter". The masked warrior ran for and slashed at Sorin, dealing 2 damage. "To Darkness, Yamigitsune". Yamigitsune produced another cloud of purple smoke and enveloped Kimensai, who disappeared and Tengu drew one more card. "Yamigitsune, your next", Tengu pointed at Sorin and Yamigitsune launched his Chain at Sorin, who lifted his hand and yelled, "Cast, Divine Protection of Shalsana!". Sorin paid a gauge and was enveloped in light once again, while gaining 1 life. Tengu started chuckling and said, "Desiring Fog". Izanami's eyes became a bright red and a thick fog covered the battlefield. Michi started coughing and yelled, "Sorin! Are you okay?". Sorin was also coughing, but replied, "Yeah, I'm fine!". Tengu's mask became visible in the fog and he said, in a much louder tone than before, "When an attack from one of my Skull Warriors does NOT connect, Izanami allows me to call another Skull Warrior from my Drop zone to try again!". Slowly, the fog started to lift and it became clearer to see, and Kimensai was present on the field again. "Now, Kimensai, attack the fighter", Tengu demanded. The warrior ran for Sorin and slashed again, taking Sorin down to 1 life point. "Yamigitsune, To Darkness", and the skill of Yamigitsune consumed Kimensai again, while Tengu drew another card. Sorin started to stagger, thinking it was over. He didn't feel like he could fight back anymore and was starting to wonder if he was really as strong as he thought. "Izanami, the glory is yours", Tengu announced. Izanami produced a ball of fog in her hands and fired it towards Sorin. "SORIN!", Michi cried. Sorin then looked up and saw the ball, and Michi looking straight at him. "No, not like this! I cast Fall for an Ally!", Sorin yelled. The announcer started getting wilder at the fight, "WOAAAHH! An unexpected turnaround here folks, that card may have just saved the day!". Down in the booth, Fira and Yuki were watching on the screen, and Fira smiled, "That was close". Yuki looked at Fira and asked, "What's Fall for an Ally?". Fira looked back at her and replied, "It's a spell card. When the opponent declares an attack against you, you can move a monster on your field into the center and take the hit for you". Back at the fight, Sorin yelled, "Ocker moves to the center!". Ocker jumped in the path of the ball and disappeared into a flurry of cards. Tengu tutted while Sorin exhaled, lucky to have survived. END OF MOVE. TENGU'S MOVE Sorin: Hand; 1. Gauge; 3. Life; 1. Tengu: Hand; 3. Gauge; 1. Life; 3. Sorin reached for his Deck Case and pulled out a card. He was determined to win this turn, and wasn't about to let anything stop him. He placed it into his hand. "Draw. I wont charge". Tengu made a confused, "Huh?". Sorin then picked up both cards and announced, "I call Gummy Slime to my Center and Dancing Magician, Tetsuya to my right!". Another slime materialized on the field and a character who looked like Tetsuya Kurodake from the Anime appeared on the field to Sorin's right. Tengu looked at the cards in his hand, none of them were able to help him here. Sorin was sure he could hear him growl slightly, but wasnt too bothered, as he knew he had won by that noise, "I Link Attack Izanami with all my monsters!". The 3 monsters all charged for Izanami, who fired multiple fog balls back at them. Gummy jumped in front of Vanna to take a hit, and Vanna leapt into the sky, and brought his sword down on Izanami, causing a shock wave that hit Tengu, destroying Izanami and dealing 3 damage. GAME OVER. WINNER: SORIN YOSHIKAGE. The crowd cheered louder than before. This match was currently the highlight of the day, and everyone was happy about it. Except of course, for Team Unknown. Fira and Yuki were both over the moon, happy with moving on to the semi-finals. Sorin exhaled once again, relieved to have been able to survive against Tengu and his power. Michi smiled at Sorin as he looked at him, and blushed a little. Sorin looked back at him, in confusion but still smiled. He looked over at Tengu, who just stood there and said nothing. Michi ran to Sorin and whispered to him, "I'm glad you won, but I think I should get some backup for this guy, he's too suspicious to let him go". Sorin nodded, not taking his eyes off of Tengu and replied, "Okay, you go, I'll keep an eye on him". Michi nodded back and ran down the hall. Sorin continued to stare at Tengu, who stared back before he asked, "Your intrigued by the power I used, aren't you?". Sorin, still staring at Tengu, nodded and replied, "It was something I wasnt expecting, but I have to say, something I would like to be able to use someday". Tengu then held out his hand and produced a card, "Then take it". Tengu flipped the card to show Sorin, who gasped at it. "All you have to do is take this card, and you'll gain a power you deserve". Sorin couldn't take his eyes off the card, he could feel the power it was producing, and wanted it. More than anything. He reached for the card and walked towards Tengu, who started chuckling. Sorin couldn't think of anything else but the card, and continued walking towards it. Then, "Sorin! I'm back with support!", Michi cried from down the hall. Sorin snapped back to reality and turned to see Michi running with a couple of Buddy Police Officers. He turned back to Tengu and found he was gone. Sorin frantically looked around, thinking he couldn't have gone far, but there was no sign of him. Later, at the cafe in the Main Lobby, Sorin sat at a table next to Chain and Team Stardust, along with the rest of Team Burst. He was still baffled at how Tengu escaped, but more at how that card made him feel about his own strength. He looked outside to see Michi explaining to the officers, the whole incident and about Tengu. He looked back at the rest of his friends. Chain was laughing with Fira about something, he wasnt paying enough attention to hear what. Berith and Yuki were chatting about something else, he hadn't heard that either. Serena was back at the food stand and getting a glass of water. She noticed him looking at her and smiled. Sorin smiled back, realizing something. He was paying too much attention to the most recent events to have any time to just chill out with his friends. He looked over at the screen to watch the next match of the tournament, and to see the real strength of Team World Unite. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, as short as it was. I hope you all look forward to the next chapter, which may be a little longer to get here than before, but it WILL arrive! Category:Blog posts